Wild Kiss
by LORENIS-CHAN DE LAWLIET
Summary: Los vampiros realmente pueden fastidiar tu último año de instituto. Rukia Kuchiki creyó tener una vida "normal y corriente", pero, entonces, hace aparición un misterioso chico de cabello naranja que la reclama como su compañera de sangre...


**SUMMARY: Los vampiros realmente pueden fastidiar tu último año de instituto. Rukia Kuchiki creyó tener una vida "normal y corriente", pero, entonces, hace aparición un misterioso chico de cabello naranja que la reclama como su compañera de sangre.**

**Hola! Aquí les dejo un pequeño One-shot que se me ocurrió hacer luego de ver una película XD…**

* * *

><p>"<em>Solo recuerden chicas: El vampiro joven es un depredador por naturaleza. Algunos pueden no solo mirarnos con interés romántico, sino como una presa…"<em>

*Oo Wild Kiss oO*

"_Soy Rukia Kuchiki…"_

Frené el paso al momento en que aquel misterioso chico de cabello naranja, ojos color miel, sin mencionar su imponente altura, se puso delante de mí.

"_una chica"_

Sus ojos me taladraban con una fría inteligencia que de alguna forma me puso nerviosa.

"_Todo el tiempo he vivido una vida despreocupada o algo así…"_

Tragué saliva con fuerza, congelada en mi lugar.

"_Hasta que conocí a este sujeto"_

- Oye… - Su profunda voz tenía un extraño acento europeo – ¿Quieres ser mía?

"_¿QUÉ?"_

Tan pronto como lo dijo, di unos pasos hacia atrás. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de carmín pero no de vergüenza sino de FURIA.

-¿ESTAS BROMEANDO, NO? – Pegué un salto en el aire propinándole una de mis patadas voladoras

*Oo Wild Kiss oO*

-Yo lo oí todo – Me sobresalté de mi asiento.

-¿Hinamori?

Hinamori Momo, mi mejor amiga del instituto. Ambas teníamos 16 y cursábamos el último año en este infierno, digo escuela…

Antes que pudiera regañarle por asustarme, ella se adelantó:

-¿También le pegaste a Ichigo-kun? – Me preguntó en un tono burlón.

-¿Ah?

-Toda la escuela lo sabe – No entendía de lo que hablaba. – La confesión de Ichigo-kun

-¿Quién es Ichigo?

-La persona a la que golpeaste esta mañana por la reja… – Me explicó achinando los ojos –…es Ichigo de la clase "D". ¿De verdad no lo sabías? – Agregó mirándome con suspicacia.

-No. – Le respondí sin emoción alguna – ¿Es famoso?

-¡Muy famoso! – Exclamó – En esta escuela, Ichigo Kurosaki no debería ser alguien del cual no sepas nada. Es atractivo, inteligente y tiene buen cuerpo ¡El chico perfecto!

"_¿Debería importarme? ¡Es un loco y punto final!"_

-Además es bueno en los deportes – Continuó sentándose a mi costado – Pero es bastante callado y misterioso. Todas las chicas del instituto piensan que él es **EL ENAMORADO MAS DESEADO** – Finalizó, enfatizando aquella ridícula frase.

-¿Ah sí? – Mi reacción fue dar un simple bostezo. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor – ¿Es por eso que todas las chicas de nuestra clase me están enviando vibras asesinas?

-Muere – Susurraban algunas, tratando inútilmente de intimidarme.

"_No les voy a dar el gusto"_

Ya estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de tratos.

-Pero Ichigo-kun no tiene enamorada – Dijo Hinamori para luego sonreír con ternura –…por que él ama a Rukia-chan ¿verdad?

Un ligero tic se formó en mi frente

-¿Qué quieres decir con "ama"? – Pregunté molesta

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? A veces deberías pensar en ti misma – Me volvió a reprochar – ¿Esto no es algo muy bueno?

-¿Por qué me haría feliz la confesión de un chico?

"_Y de qué forma más rara lo hizo"_

-¿Y por qué no? – Intervino una tercera voz. Alcé la mirada topándome con la figura de Renji Abarai.

Pelirrojo y con el rostro cubierto de exóticos tatuajes, esa era la descripción perfecta de mi mejor amigo de la infancia. Ambos nos conocimos en una pequeña fiesta que organizó su padre luego de que se vinieran a mudar al vecindario donde yo también vivía.

"_Doy gracias a Dios que él nunca tuvo interés romántico en mi"_

-¡Hola Abarai-kun! – Le saludó Hinamori

-Piérdete – Fue mi saludo.

-¿Esta es la primera vez que un chico muy varonil te confiesa su amor, no? – Me preguntó poniendo una mueca socarrona.

-¡sí! – Chilló mi mejor amiga – Rukia-chan es tan afortunada.

-¿No se puede evitar, verdad? - Siguió diciendo Renji – Porque Rukia es la "Princesa de Hielo"

Como era de esperarse, reaccioné dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo tiró de espaldas al suelo.

Siempre perdía los estribos cada vez que mencionaban ese estúpido apodo.

"_Es cierto, lentamente esto se está convirtiendo en un desastre"_

Caminaba con prisa, dentro de los tantos pasillos del instituto, sin percatarme con quien chocaba o a quien hacia caer.

La cólera me cegaba

"_Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos chicos se me han confesado"_

La primera vez fue cuando estaba en el Kinder. Renji, de 5 años, había sido el espectador de aquella ridiculez

"_Ya sea antes o ahora, todo pasa por esta estúpida cara de niña"_

Debería sentirme agradecida pero, todo lo contrario, me sentía maldecida.

Estaba cansada de que cada semana un chico viniese a mi pupitre, en la salida, y me dijera frases ridículas como: "Eres un ángel bajado del cielo" o "Tus ojos me tienen cautivados"

No es que fuese rara solo que… ¿Por qué no entendían que no me sentía preparada para entablar esa clase de relaciones con ellos?

Cuando era niña solía tener la reputación de "Bishoujo" en el vecindario. Cada año en los festivales, tenía que bailar en el escenario mientras las abuelitas bailaban alrededor mío…

"_Ahora que lo pienso…"_

Hisana, mi madre, era muy hermosa. No por nada, fue coronada Miss Japón a la edad de 17 años.

Además, mi padre Byakuya Kuchiki era un hombre muy guapo y deseado, aun, por varias mujeres.

Debido a eso, tuve que entrenar en un Dojo y llenarme de confianza siendo una chica muy temida en la escuela.

"_Después de 16 años, me sentía muy segura de mi misma…"_

Antes de bajar las escaleras, paré en seco al percatarme que Ichigo Kurosaki estaba subiendo.

"…_o eso pensé"_

De pronto esta familiar escalera me pareció horriblemente desolada.

"_Me siento mal…"_

Se me oprimió el pecho y tragué con fuerza. Traté de ignorarlo bajando tranquilamente pero de repente pisé mal y lentamente caí hacia adelante.

Cerré los ojos esperando no sentir mucho dolor cuando chocara contra el piso.

"_Tengo miedo"_

Súbitamente, unos brazos rodearon mi cintura y me atrajeron hacia la comodidad de un pecho.

"_Esto me asustó"_ Fue lo primero que pensé luego de abrir los ojos. Mi corazón no dejaba de latir a mil por hora.

-¿Te lastimaste? – SU voz me hizo volver a la realidad y me di cuenta que estaba tendida encima de ¡Ichigo! Y su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío

-No…creo – Logré decir. Podía sentir su respiración en mi mejilla. Era inusualmente fría y dulce. En contra de mi buen juicio, continué aspirando aquella misteriosa colonia, también, entrando profundamente en mis pulmones.

"_En verdad…es muy guapo" _pensé al observar su bello rostro. Sus ojos profundos brillaban en un tono… ¿Escarlata?

"_¿No era color miel?"_

Fue entonces que me percaté de algo extraño

"_El moretón de esta mañana"_ Apenas era imperceptible. No parecía que hubiese recibido patada alguna en su cara.

-Rukia – Sus dedos rozaron mi mentón sobresaltándome por completo. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de aquella peculiar confesión volvió a mi mente…

La extraña, casi placentera sensación que había sentido cuando él rozó mi mentón desapareció, haciendo que la realidad me golpeara de nuevo.

Ichigo Kurosaki era un lunático

-¡QUITAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA! – Le rugí. Me levanté en unos pocos segundos dejándolo sorprendido

- Gracias, pero de ninguna manera seré tuya – Agregué dirigiéndome a mi aula.

Durante las siguientes horas no pude dejar de pensar en el idiota de Ichigo.

"_Es extraño, nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa con un chico…. ¿Qué me pasa?"_

La hora de salida llegó y yo aun no había encontrado respuesta a lo que me sucedía.

-Kuchiki-san, te buscan – Me avisó Inoue Orihime, la presidenta de la clase.

"_¿Ah? ¿Será Renji?" _pensé mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y cuando llegué…

-… ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunté fastidiada sin poder creer hasta qué extremo era de persistente Ichigo.

-Vamos a casa juntos – Más que una sugerencia, sonó a una orden.

-Viene a recogerlo – Fueron los murmullos de mis compañeros.

"_¡Suficiente! ¡No voy a permitir que me siga acosando!"_

-¡Ya basta! Me voy a casa sola –Le informé dando media vuelta.

-Quiero hablar…

-¡Cállate! – Le interrumpí – ¡No quiero hablar nada contigo!

-¡ESPERA! – Tan pronto como lo dijo, me tomó del brazo obligándome a que lo mirase frente a frente.

Por primera vez, sentí pánico de un hombre. El parecía como si fuese a… ¿devorarme?

-¡Estúpida! ¡No me importa si esto no significa nada para ti! ¡Para mí es muy importante!

Se produjo un silencio incómodo entre ambos.

-Va…vale – Finalmente accedí.

"_Si ese sujeto hace algo raro lo echo a patadas" _Desde la cocina de mi casa, observaba cada minúsculo movimiento que hacia Ichigo quien estaba sentado en uno de los muebles de mi sala.

"_Pensé en llevarlo a otro lugar, pero solo Dios sabe que haría después"_

Así que pensé que sería mejor ir a mi casa.

"_Pero me pregunto por qué desapareció tan rápido el moretón de su labio"_

-¿Vives sola? – Me preguntó luego que me sentara al frente suyo.

-Algo así…mi padre trabaja en el extranjero

-Como sea, ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Le dije yendo al verdadero tema de conversación.

"_Cuanto antes mejor"_

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

-Esto es algo difícil de decir… - Comenzó a decir.

"_Apúrate idiota. No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo"_

-Soy un vampiro – Confesó.

Yo…no me esperaba eso.

Por puro impulso, comencé a reír como una loca.

"_Que buen bromista que es"_

-Ni hablar. Eso es imposible….

-…. ¿Cierto? – Añadí al ver que él seguía tan serio como siempre

-No, es verdad – Contestó de lo más tranquilo.

"_¿Acaso se volvió loco?"_

No debo enojarme con él. Solo tengo que sacarlo rápido de aquí.

-Ah…en un minuto tengo que ir a mi trabajo de medio tiempo – Le avisé y antes que le pidiera que se alargara, él me interrumpió:

-Mi familia es de origen vampírico. Mi madre era una persona normal, en cambio mi padre era un vampiro. A diferencia de lo que ves en las películas, nosotros no nos transformamos ni morimos por estar expuestos al sol. Pero los hábitos nunca cambian, no podemos dejar de beber sangre humana.

-Si no bebes sangre humana… ¿No te secas y mueres? – Dije en un intento de razonar y abandonar aquella absurda conversación.

-Aun no soy un vampiro consagrado y eso es porque no puedo beber la sangre de cualquier persona. Los vampiros estamos ligados a un pacto de sangre con un solo ser humano por el resto de nuestras vidas. Así que no se trata de vivir de la sangre de otro…

-¿Y si tu no la bebes, que pasa? – La curiosidad me había dominado.

Su mirada se volvió sombría

-Me convertiré en un monstruo sin mente que deambula solo para saciar su sed de sangre.

-Rukia – pronunció mi nombre en un tono raro que no podía describir – Me está quedando poco tiempo para hacer mi pacto de sangre. Si se acaba mi tiempo, necesitaré sangre constantemente. La sed por ella me enloquecerá y mi monstruo interior aparecerá….no seré capaz de detenerme

Sin permitirme que algo saliera de mi boca, se paró, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y se puso frente a mí.

-Rukia, quiero que seas mi compañera de sangre.

"_¿Compañera?..."_

Por un minuto sentí que sus ojos me hipnotizaban.

Sin embargo, al minuto siguiente:

-¡Tu no vas a morderme! – Le advertí con miedo. – ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo? ¡No lo entiendo!

-Ni yo tampoco – No me esperé aquella respuesta – Te elegí por instinto. Aunque ahora que te veo bien…eres fea. – Agregó regalándome una mira de desdén.

-¿Qué… que dijiste? – Apreté con fuerza mis manos.

Nunca nadie me había faltado el respeto de esa manera.

"_¿Qué te pasa? ¿No es lo que querías? Al fin alguien te dijo lo que tanto querías"_

Sí, pero…no pensaba que fuese él fuese esa persona.

"_¿Acaso te gusta?"_

-¡NO! – Chillé ya alterada – ¡LARGATE DE MI CASA!

*Oo Wild Kiss oO*

-Rukia-chan, llegas tarde – Me reprendió Hinamori

-Gomen – Le dije tratando de no mostrar mi enfado. Hinamori era la hija del dueño de la pequeña tienda donde trabajaba

-¿ah? ¿Por qué Ichigo-kun está aquí? – Mi amiga señaló a la causa de mi enfado que estaba detrás de mí.

"_No pude evitar que me siguiera"_

-¡ah! ¿No me digan que ya son novios? – La pregunta de mi amiga me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡Ni de broma! – Me apresuré a decir

"_Desearía que él fuese tu problema"_

Oh, nunca le desearía eso. Si Hinamori supiese como de loco estaba Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Ya vete a casa – Le dije, cargando unas cajas hacia el almacén de la tienda

-Ichigo-kun ¿Me puedes ayudar con la tarea?

-¡Hinamori! – Me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño.

-Pero Ichigo-kun es más inteligente que tu

-Naturalmente – Respondió el que decía ser Drácula.

"_Hinamori, después de todos estos años de amistad….¿Lo vas a arruinar por una simple tarea?"_

Resignada, me dirigí hacia al almacén.

Luego de ordenar las cajas volví a la sala donde Hinamori hablaba animadamente con Ichigo

"_¿Qué le estará diciendo?" _Me acerqué discretamente

-Pero ahora Rukia-chan vive sola…. – Asi que Hinamori le estaba hablando sobre mi vida privada

"_Lo que me faltaba…"_

-¿Por qué?

-¿No lo sabías? Ella…

-¿POR QUÉ HABLAS DE LOS ASUNTOS DE OTRAS PERSONAS? – Le pegué con el periódico en la cabeza

-Perdón – Dijo sobándose la cabeza.

Suspiré

- Mi mamá falleció hace dos años por lo que mi padre viajó a América a probar suerte con un negocio. – Le expliqué brevemente – Tuvimos que vender la casa y me mudé a un pequeño departamento

-Rukia-chan había sido tan mimada que al principio no sabía cómo lavar sus bragas – Soltó quien decía ser mi mejor amiga.

-¡Cállate! – Me quería morir allí mismo. ¿Cómo podía Hinamori exponerme de esa manera?

-¡Oh! – Exclamó mi amiga – Ichigo-kun se está riendo.

-¡BASTARDO! ¿DE QUE TE RIES? – Estuve a punto de lanzarle otra de mis patadas voladoras pero, de pronto, alguien abrió la puerta con fuerza

-¡Rukia-chan! – El papá de Hinamori apareció con el rostro lleno de horror – ¡Tienes que regresar ahora mismo a tu departamento!

-¿Qué sucede papá?

-¡Tu departamento está en llamas! – Abrí los ojos como plato para luego correr, con todas mis fuerzas, hacia mi casa.

"_¿Esto es una broma, verdad?"_

Mi departamento había quedado en escombros. Los bomberos explicaron que al parecer el fuego se inició por un cigarrillo en el segundo piso

-Parece que no podrás regresar a tu departamento – Me dijo con tristeza mi amiga.

"_Primero la confesión de amor de un sujeto que dice ser un vampiro y ahora esto…"_

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – Hinamori me jaló del brazo obligándome a que le prestara atención.

-¿Ah? – Fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

"_Cierto ¿Ahora qué hago?"_

-Tendré que llamar a papá y pedirle que me mandé dinero para alquilar otro departamento

"_¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? ¡No puedo hacer eso!"_

-¡Entonces, llámalo ya! – Me zarandeó de los hombros.

-Hinamori, ya debes irte a casa…tu papá estará preocupado

-Está bien – Accedió renegando

Luego, que mi amiga se fuera, entré a lo que quedaba de mi departamento

"_Mi cuarto sí que se quemó…me pregunto por qué"_

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-ah, Ichigo – Ya no me sorprendía si él aparecía de la nada detrás mío. En estos instantes, el ser obligada a ser la compañera de un vampiro era un mínimo problema que tenía.

-¿No dijiste que ibas a llamar a tu padre?

- La empresa de mi padre está pasando por una grave crisis y si lo llamo solo le traería más problemas. Además, ya le he pedido demasiada ayuda a Hinamori aunque creo que Renji podrá ayudarm….

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

*Oo Wild Kiss oO*

"_Estoy en problemas" _pensé al observar la fantasmagórica mansión de Ichigo. La "casa" era negra y con ventanas góticas.

"_Parece el castillo de Drácula…pensándolo bien, él es Drácula¨_

-Por aquí – Me señaló Ichigo, empujando una de las imponentes rejas.

-S-si – Lo seguí apresurada, llevando la única maleta que tenía.

"_Supongo que esta es la única opción que me queda"_

-¡Ah! ¿Tu familia no tendrá problema con el que me quede aquí? – Le pregunté luego de que cerrara de golpe la puerta de su monstruosa mansión.

-Mis padres llevan 5 años muertos – Fue su cortante respuesta.

-Yo…lo siento – Le dije apenada.

"_Todo este tiempo…ha vivido solo" _

Extrañamente, me sentí triste.

Su propio dolor hizo que la voz de Ichigo sonase incluso más suave

-No te preocupes…ha pasado mucho tiempo. – Dijo sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Ichigo, yo…

De repente, el ruido de un rugido me alteró. Un inconfundible rugido…

"_¿Acaso…?"_

**Horas después**

-Aquí no hay mucho, come – Le insté, poniendo el plato de sopa encima de la mesa de la cocina.

Apenas le serví el plato, Ichigo se "lanzó" sobre la comida.

Lo miré fijamente, incrédula.

"_¿Cómo diablos ha sobrevivido todo este tiempo?" _

Su cocina estaba tan llena de basura que creo que hasta las ratas vivían felices allí. Además, su refrigerador no tenía suficiente comida. Sin mencionar, que todos los cuartos eran una inmundicia.

En conclusión….

"_¡Ichigo Kurosaki tiene CERO capacidad de cuidar un hogar!"_

-He decidido encargarme del cuidado general de la casa mientras me quede aquí – Le anuncié – Asi no te deberé nada.

-Hazlo si quieres – Me contestó poniendo una mueca de burla.

Idiota

"_Y desde ese momento logré quedarme en la casa Kurosaki"_

-¡WOW! ¿Asi que ahora estás viviendo junto con Ichigo-kun? – Hinamori no daba crédito a lo que le había contado.

-Algo asi – Yo tampoco podía creer que estuviese viviendo con ese tipo.

-Entonces – Su voz se volvió dulce – ¿Estás viviendo en el Nidito de Amor, no?

-¡Te equivocas! – Refuté, con una vena sobresaliendo de mi sien.

"_¿Por qué siempre Hinamori ve las cosas de otra manera?"_

-Pero, Rukia-chan ten cuidado

-¿De qué? – El semblante alegre de mi amiga cambió a uno de preocupación.

-Ichigo-kun tiene muchas admiradoras. Y ya hay muchas chicas en la escuela que tiene una mala opinión de ti. Si ellas descubren que estás viviendo con Ichigo-kun…ten por seguro que las cosas se pondrán feas.

-Lo sé, tendré cuidado

"_Supongo que el ser popular no es nada divertido" _pensé mientras me dirigía a la macabra mansión.

Aunque no sé porque, inesperadamente….en momentos como este, me siento feliz cuando tengo que depender de él.

*Oo Wild Kiss oO*

-¿Dónde está el gatito? – Me pregunté. Había un gatito que siempre venia por la acera de mi antigua casa para que le diese de comer.

Y ahora no estaba

-¿Estas buscando al gatito? –Una misteriosa voz femenina me obligó a darme la vuelta.

"_¿Quién es ella?" _pensé al ver a pocos metros de donde estaba: una muchacha de mi misma edad, cabello color vino atado en dos coletas y que además sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello.

-Escuché maullar a un gato en el departamento del segundo piso. ¿Es tuyo?

-¿En serio? – Ella asintió sonriendo – ¡Gracias!

Eché a correr hacia al lugar donde me señaló.

"_El segundo piso es donde se originó el incendio"_

Ahora sí que estaba asustada.

Llegué en pocos minutos al apartamento

"_¿Dónde está?"_ Entré con cuidado a la dañada habitación.

Entonces, escuché unos maullidos provenientes de una vieja caja de zapatos. La cogí y la abrí.

-¿Quién te hizo esto? – Saqué al animal y lo acurruqué entre mis brazos. Luego, me encaminé hacia la salida y…

"_¿Eh?" _La puerta estaba cerrada y no podía abrirla.

-¡Sería grandioso si te quedaras aquí para siempre! – Dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Una misteriosa voz que pude reconocer.

"_Es la chica de hace un rato" _

_Si ellas descubren que estás viviendo con Ichigo-kun…ten por seguro que las cosas se pondrán feas. _ Recordé las palabras de Hinamori, dándome cuenta que había caído en la trampa de una obsesionada y celosa admiradora.

-¡Maldita sea! – Intenté forcejear la cerradura pero era inútil.

-¿Qué…? – Un fuerte crujido me dejó helada. Alcé la cabeza y vi, con horror, como un pedazo enorme de madera estaba a punto de caer encima de mí.

"_¿Esto es un sueño, verdad?"_

-¡Kya! – Grité presa del pánico pero, repentinamente, apareció Ichigo interponiéndose y recibiendo aquella viga de lleno en la espalda.

Pasaron todos los segundos del mundo, antes de que yo pudiese gritar otra vez, e Ichigo estaba en el suelo, su alto cuerpo doblado, roto, sobre el suelo.

"_! Ichigo!"_

A duras penas logré llevarlo encima de mis hombros a la mansión.

-Maldita sea, esto duele. – Ichigo gimió, la cara se le torcía en una expresión llena de dolor. Lo había echado encima del sofá.

Él apretó mi mano.

-Solamente quédate aquí, ¿Lo harás?

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado – Dije, disponiendo mi voz para que no temblase.

Estaba aterrorizada y luchando para no mostrar mi miedo ante Ichigo. Un hilo de sangre se resbaló de su boca, y sofoqué el impulso de gritar.

Eso no podía ser bueno. Eso podría significar una hemorragia interna.

Limpié el líquido carmesí con mis dedos temblorosos, y una lágrima cayó sobre su mejilla. Yo aún no había comprendido que estaba llorando.

- No hagas eso – Murmuró encontrando mis ojos. – No decaigas frente a mí...

-No estoy llorando. Solamente es sudor. – Él se estremeció un poco.

-El tiempo se acabó – Susurró. Yo no lo entendí hasta que él continuó:

-Me voy a convertir en un monstruo

"_él se convertirá en un monstruo sediento de sangre…"_

¡NO!

-¡Entonces usa mi sangre! – Lo aferré contra mi pecho – ¡Ichigo toma mi sangre!

Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos cuando él encontró el punto en donde mi latido era más fuerte en mi garganta.

Luego, sus colmillos atravesaron mi garganta. Sentí un infinito placer al momento en que Ichigo bebía de mí.

-Ah – Exclamé, sintiéndome atraída a su cuerpo, convirtiéndome en una parte de él.

**Al día siguiente**

-¡Demonios esto duele! – Me quejé sobándome el cuello.

-Supongo que me dejé llevar – Dijo Ichigo de lo más tranquilo. Para mi sorpresa y alegría, sus heridas habían curado rápido.

-Me has dejado sin nada de sangre. – Le culpé. – Y…

Me quedé anonada.

Ichigo había cogido una de mis manos, delicadamente, y la besó.

-Ahora eres mi compañera – Lo dijo regalándome una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Enrojecí. Mi corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza

-Supongo que sí – Admití en medio de unos regañadientes y una sonrisa.

"_Asi que de alguna forma resolví el problema de los dos…o eso pensé"_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado O<strong>

**No se olviden de dejar reviews **

**Se cuidan, bye!**


End file.
